Love will find a way
by Merilflower
Summary: Einfach lesen! ^^ (Warnung: Yaoi! Aya/Schu)


Titel: Love will find a way  
  
Autor: Merilflower  
  
Fanfic: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Grene: Drama / a little bit romance (perhaps ^^)  
  
Waring: Yaoi (wie bei all meinen Storys^^)  
  
Paring: Schu/Aya (Aya pov)  
  
Kommentar: Mal wieder nicht arg lang ^^° .. ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem! Freu mich über jede Art von Comments! Nun aber viel Spaß!  
  
  
  
Liebe wird einen Weg finden. So heißt es. Es stimmt, sie findet einen Weg. Meistens. Und dies auf die unterschiedlichste Art und Weise. Auch in mein Herz hat sie sich einen Weg gesucht, ihn schlussendlich auch gefunden. In mein kleines, krankes, schwarzes Herz. Von Hass und Wut zerfressen. Niedergemetzelt von Gefühlen, die ich doch so verachtete. Jetzt verachte und hoffentlich immer verachten werde.  
  
Aber ich bin schon einmal schwach geworden. Wieso denn jetzt nicht wieder war die Frage. Ich versuche jeden Tag aufs Neue das Ganze zu verdrängen. Die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Mein Herz ruhen zu lassen. Doch so oft, wenn man sich etwas vornimmt, es klappt nicht. Und so quäle ich mich Tag ein, Tag aus mit der Frage Warum? Wieso? Weshalb?  
  
Warum hast du mich so angesehen?  
  
Wieso hattest du dich in mich verliebt?  
  
Weshalb hatte ich mich in dich verliebt?  
  
Den Mensch, nein das Monster, das ich doch eigentlich hassen sollte.  
  
Es war etwas, dass uns verbannt. Nicht der Hass der uns schürte. Nicht der ewige Kampf zwischen Schwarz und Weiß, der uns unsere Kraft nahm wirklich zu leben. Nicht das im Koma liegen meiner Schwester, das durch deine Schuld geschah.  
  
Nein, uns verbannt die Einsamkeit. Die Furcht vor der Nähe zu anderen Menschen, die Angst vor den wahren Gefühlen. Den Gefühlen, die wir nicht kontrollieren konnten.  
  
Wie alles so gekommen ist, wie es unsere Vergangenheit schreibt ist unwichtig, nicht von Bedeutung. Eine Tatsache ist es, das es so passiert ist.  
  
Das wir Emotionen, die Nähe zum anderen zugelassen haben.  
  
Am Anfang habe ich mich noch dagegen gesträubt, doch irgendwann begriff ich, gegen Gefühle, gegen den Wunsch des Herzens kann man sich nicht wehren. Es bringt nichts, Versuche es doch zu tun enden erfolglos. Und man leidet noch mehr. Ich habe es zugelassen. Von dir geträumt, ob Tag, ob Nacht. Mich nach dir verzerrt, ob körperlich, ob seelisch. Mit Freude unseren Kämpfen entgegen gesehen. Jede Minute genossen, die ich mit dir alleine verbringen konnte. Wäre vor Sehnsucht beinah gestorben, konnte ich dich länger nicht sehen. Unsere Stunden zu zweit waren mir die wichtigsten in meinem Leben. Ich sog dich in mir auf. Schloss dich ein in jede Zelle meines Körpers. Brannte mir dein Gesicht ein, wenn du über mir kamst. Ließ deinen frischen Schweiß auf meiner hungrigen Zunge zergehen. Sog deinen süßlichen jedes Mal aufs Neue ein. Ich sagte dir sogar einst, dass ich dich liebe.  
  
.  
  
Der größte Fehler meines Lebens. Du hast mich von dir gestoßen. Verdrängt aus der Umarmung, in der wir standen. Dein Gesicht war mit Entsetzten gezeichnet, der Schock war in deinen grünen, wunderschönen Augen zu lesen. Verständnislos schautest du mich damals an. Leise rannen Tränen über dein schönes Gesicht. Hinterließen feine Spuren auf deiner zarten Haut. Ich wollte sie wegwischen. Mit meinen Händen berühren. Dich zurück fordern, zurück zu mir. Du entferntest dich langsam immer weiter von mir. Schritt für Schritt gingst du zurück. Bis dich die Dunkelheit verschluckte.  
  
Damals verstand ich nichts. Ich war verlassen worden, zurückgestoßen worden, ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Nun ist mir allerdings klar geworden, was es für dich war. Ein Spiel. Ein einfaches Spiel mit meinen Gefühlen. Nicht, dass du es mit Absicht gespielt hättest. Und doch war es dein Ziel ein Spiel zu spielen. Du warst dir bloß nie über die Konsiquensen bewusst und hast nicht damit gerechnet dich ernsthaft zu verlieben. Es war zu viel, du konntest nicht mehr. Genauso, wie ich nicht mehr konnte nach deiner Zurückweisung.  
  
Dies sind meine Erklärungsversuche dein Verhalten damals mir begreiflich zu machen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie stimmen, der Wahrheit entsprechen. Nichts kann erklären Warum? Wieso? Weshalb? Nur du könntest es. Doch du hast es nicht getan. Nie kam ein Wort über welche weichen, leidenschaftlichen Lippen, die ich so gerne küsste. Nie der wahre Grund, für diesen rapiden Abbruch unserer Liebe.  
  
Du hast dich von da an verhalten, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Nie etwas zwischen uns geschehen. Als hätten diese Gefühle nie existiert, die ich doch so stark gespürt habe.  
  
Nun ist mein Herz wieder kalt wie Eis, versteinert wie Granit, mit hohen unüberwindlichen Mauern umzogen. Aber vielleicht findet die Liebe wieder einen Weg hinein, in die tiefen Abgründe meiner Seele, in mein kleines krankes, schwarzes Herz. Vielleicht ...  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
